Sonic's Big House Party
by Lil Knucklez
Summary: Sonic came up with an idea in kind and decides to throw a house party at his place where anyone can enjoy and have a wonderful time.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic's Big House Party

Chapter 1: A Party

**Author Note: Hey Everyone. It's been so so long since I've posted this story four years ago. It sure was fun and out of hand with my ideas but it's all in the past and I've moved on to something better and trying improving on my others stories. So yeah, it's been long since I created this story and this will be a remake, a reboot to this story. It will go crazy and wild and you all have been waiting for this remake for so long.**

**Anyway, enough with much talking so let me get straight to the story then you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Sonic's Residence…<em>

Sonic at his residence playing his guitar for some spare time. Sonic smile playing a song getting the tunes right as he play the whole song practicing his guitar. The day had went well as it was a beautiful day out and Sonic enjoy the peace and quiet to himself but unfortunately, someone rings the doorbell getting Sonic's attention.

"I wonder who could that be?" Sonic wondered.

Sonic puts the guitar down, raise himself up from the couch on his feet and walks over to the door.

"Who is it?" Sonic asked.

"It's Knuckles, Sonic." Knuckles called.

Sonic unlocking the door, turning the door knob, opening the door and sees his red echidna friend on his door step. Sonic invited Knuckles inside his home and close the door.

"Hey Knuckles, what's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing really. I was wondering what you are doing?" Knuckles wondered.

"Oh. I was just only playing my guitar that is."

"Oh ok. Hey are you going to Tail's place this Friday?"

"Nah I don't think so. I was thinking I want to do something that could have anyone to have a wonderful time."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah but I ran out of ideas. So what are you going to do this Friday?"

"I was hoping I go to the movies or go watch a boxing event. You want to join?"

"Nah. I'll pass but thank you for the offer though."

"No problem."

"Still there is something that we can do Friday."

"Any plans at all?"

"Hmm… not exactly but there's got to be something that we can do Knuckles."

"How about we head to a bar to hang out."

"No way…"

Sonic take a moment to think what he can do. Sonic closes his eyes for the moment thinking and thinking of a plan.

"Or maybe we can just have a party?" Knuckles suggested.

Sonic shot his eyes open wide of shock looking over to his best friend and then form a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Knuckles asked.

"Because you just gave me a terrific idea Knuckles." Sonic answered truthfully with glee.

"You mean a party?"

"That's right. I know what I can do this Friday?"

"Which is…"

"Knuckles. I'm throwing a house party here in my house this Friday."

"That's a wonderful idea Sonic! I can't believe you would plan this."

"Well I did now. We need to get everything to set up for the party. I'm calling Tails and Shadow to come over so we can talk about my house party."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure they'll be psyched out that you're planning to throw a party here at your place."

"Believe me they will man."

Sonic called Tails and Shadow over to his place so they can talk. Once The two arrive to Sonic's place. The four then start to talk about the plans for Sonic's party. Sonic filled Tails and Shadow in about throwing a house party here at his place.

"So you're throwing a party?" Shadow questioned.

"That's right. Thought I would you know want to have anyone to have a good time and enjoy the party." Sonic responded.

"I can't believe you thought this over? How did you come up with this idea Sonic?" Tails asked.

"That'll be Knuckles when he said the word party and that gave me an idea."

"So we're all here so are we going to discuss about this house party of yours?"

"Yeah. I'll be throwing my house party this Friday at 7:00pm sharp. So I need some flyers to hand out to anyone who wants to come."

"I'll do the fliers."

"And I'll pass the fliers out." Knuckles said volunteering.

"I'll help too." Shadow added.

"Sonic you need a DJ for the party." Tails stated.

"I know and that is why I'll be calling Vector asking if he can DJ for the party." Sonic said.

"I'll call in a band that I know and saw them play to play and perform some music while Vector can take his break from DJ the party." Shadow notified.

"Sure that's a good idea. I want Vector to enjoy the party along with the others."

"Don't forget to add some liquor and food." Knuckles said.

"Don't worry. I'll order pizza and bring some chicken home and some sodas if anyone wants to have some soda if they get tired of drinking some liquor."

"Well is there anything else that we need to add on to the list?" Tails asked.

"Hmm… I don't think so. I think that's pretty much it."

"So let's get this party set up for Friday." Shadow said smirking.

"Oh yeah I am looking forward to it." Knuckles agreed.

"It's going to be a blast boys. This party will get wild and crazy." Sonic said grinning.

The four begun to get everything setup for Sonic's party.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter of this story. This is just only the beginning. More to come so tune in next time everyone and it is sure good to remake this story.<strong>

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	2. The Setup

Chapter 2: The Setup

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow getting everything all set up for the party. Tails had made some fliers and Knuckles and Shadow went out and pass out some fliers to everyone to see if they could come to Sonic's party. Sonic calling Vector on his cell phone talking to Vector.

"Sonic my man. What's going on?" Vector greeted.

"Hey Vector. Are you doing anything this Friday?" Sonic asked.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Well I'm throwing a house party at my place this Friday and I was hoping if you can DJ my party to play some music?"

"Oh would I? I sure love to Sonic and I'll be there for the party and have it going nuts."

"Thanks Vector. Are you busy by any chance?"

"No not really. I can bring my equipment over to your pad right now if you like?"

"Yeah that'll be great."

"I'll be right over there."

"Thanks Vector and see you here."

Sonic hangs up the phone and puts his phone away in his pocket and Tails arrive inside Sonic's residence.

"Well Sonic I've created many fliers as I can for your party." Tail informed smiling.

"Thanks Tails. Now that's done, all we need to do is gather some food and drinks. You and me will get the chicken and I'm ordering pizzas while Knuckles and Shadow get liquor." Sonic pointed.

Before Sonic and Tails can do anything when they hear a knock on the door. Sonic expected Vector arrive so he walks to the door and opens it reviewing to be Vector with his DJ equipment.

"Hey Sonic." Vector greeted.

"Hey Vector, I was expecting you would show up anytime." Sonic expected.

"Well now that I'm here, where do you want to set up my DJ equipment?"

"Out at the back. I'll show you."

Sonic takes Vector backyard of his house where he and Tails had set up a stage so Vector can DJ and Shadow's friends can perform to play some rock music. Sonic gives a helping hand to set up the DJ equipment for Vector for the party. Sonic even notified Vector that he can take a break so he can have fun during the party while the band perform. Vector understood and smile to Sonic and takes his departure leaving the residence. Sonic meet with Tails back inside the house.

"So that's done. Now what do we do Sonic?" Tails asked.

"I need to buy some coolers and ice where we can keep the drinks cool." Sonic checked.

"Right. Should we get them right now?"

"Yeah come on. We'll buy some sodas once we're out and even 2 liter sodas too."

Sonic and Tails exits the residence and went to buy some coolers, ice and some sodas for the party.


	3. Preparations

Chapter 3: Preparations:

Today is the day and the party over at Sonic's place. Sonic and Tails had taken care of everything. They bought 100 pieces of chicken and ordered twenty four boxes of pizza. Twelve boxes of pepperoni and twelve boxes being set on the table. They put some cans of sodas in a cooler with ice inside and even put bottles of liquor on the table for the party. Shadow called his friends as they're the band to play rock music and they're on their way to Sonic's place.

Right now, Sonic helped Vector setting up his DJ equipment out at the backyard for the party. Sonic made sure that everything is set up for Vector and gives a big thumbs up knowing everything is set and ready to go. Sonic and Vector then enters back inside Sonic's house and they join with Tails, Knuckles and Shadow.

"Are we ready for the party?" Tails asked.

"Yes we are buddy, we got pizza, chicken, sodas and the liquor here for the party. Also bottles of water just in case if some of them gets tired drinking sodas or liquor." Sonic responded.

"This party is going to be awesome Sonic." Vector said smiling.

"Yeah awesome idea by the way." Shadow added.

"Guys it was Knuckles who came up with the idea while I was trying to think of what we can do Friday and this is we'll be doing." Sonic assured.

"You know this party is going to be wild and crazy you know that Sonic." Tails reminded.

"Oh I know, I'm willing to take that chance buddy."

Seconds later, they hear the doorbell ringing catching everyone by surprise.

"The people are here right now?" Knuckles asked.

"Nonsense, the party don't start until 7:00pm." Sonic reminded.

"That's got to be the band." Shadow declared.

Shadow walks over to the door and opens it reviewing to be the rock band that Shadow called.

"Good you guys are here, I'll show you where you guys can set up your equipment to play some music." Shadow said.

The band follow Shadow out back at the backyard and the band greeted Sonic and friends making their way to the backyard to set up their equipment.

"Well that's over with, now let the party begin." Sonic said smiling.

The boys makes a toast of their drinks knowing they're going to have a wonderful time of Sonic's house party.

**Sorry for the short chapter everybody. Next chapter is the party. Tune in next time.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	4. Party Pt 1

Chapter 4: Party Pt. 1

It was around 7:00pm and the party had just got started. Everyone attend and arrived to the party and start to have a good time. Sonic walks around the place and sees Tails, Charmy and Chip eating some pizza and having a conversation smiling together, Falco, Mario, Crunch Bandicoot, Gray and Cody (Street Fighter) playing the game of poker betting on their own money, Rangiku, Cana, and Tsunade drinking some strong liquor, Wakaba, Macao, Nathan Drake, Sunny and Jack Cayman went outside to smoke a cigarette and drinking some beer, Shadow and Espio seen talking having a conversation together and Ness, Lucas, Crash Bandicoot and Luigi playing Call of Duty: Ghosts playing deathmatch.

Sonic smile and went out at the back. He sees Snake and Samus making out and just about to get freaky together until Sonic stopped them for the moment.

"Hold on you two, if you guys want to get it on then I suggest you two go upstairs to the guest room the first door on your left." Sonic suggested.

"Thanks Sonic." Snake thanked.

Snake takes Samus upstairs to the guest room so they can make love together feeling horny as ever. Vector DJing the party playing **Snoop Dogg – Gin and Juice**. Sonic bops his head jamming to the music, Sonic spots Natsu, Kirby, Kind Dedede, Naruto and Blanka eating some chicken and pizza and some potato wedges digging in, Black Baron and his girlfriend Mathilda dancing together so was Amy, Sasuke, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Lisanna, Ken, Choji, Renji and much more people dancing at the backyard. Sonic smile, shaking his head and decides to go get some soda so he went through the cooler and takes a can of sprite soda, opens it and takes a sip of his can. Knuckles appears next to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, great party." Knuckles complimented.

"Oh thanks Knuckles. Everyone is enjoying themselves to this party." Sonic thanked looking around.

"They sure are, you put up a great party here and I am really enjoying it."

"Thanks. I'm glad you are having a good time, anyway aren't you suppose to talk to Rouge."

"Yeah. You see here anywhere by any chance?"

Sonic pointed his finger spotting her dancing so Knuckles smile and walks over to Rouge. The white bat pulls Knuckles and they begin dancing. Sonic smile and went on to drink his soda.

Silver takes a seat on a coach eating a plate of three pieces of cheese pizza. Danny and Sam begin making out pressing Sam against the wall having their moment together, Sakura and Ino having a girl talk socializing together, Deadpool try smooth talking to Chun-Li and Cammy but they end up beating up the mercenary to the pulp and gets laughed at for getting beat up by two women, Axel, Demyx, Larxene, Skid McMarx and CJ Johnson start smoking a little weed getting high, Ibuki down on her knees sucking on Alex's shaft even pleasuring Steve Fox, Jet the Hawk, Riku, Roxas, Kevin Levin and Durga ganging up surrounding Ibuki wanting her to please them so she obliged to stroke their erections giving them handjobs and sucking them off.

* * *

><p>Tails and Blaze were talking sitting at the couch together while Ness and Lucas playing Ultra Street Fighter 4 on the PS3 until all of sudden, Charmy came to the living screaming.<p>

"FIGHT!" Charmy announced.

Tails and Blaze rushed over outside at front but instead, they look at the window seeing who's fighting. They spot Storm and Crunch glaring at each other.

"You want to fight punk!" Storm yelled.

"You don't mess with the bandicoot bird brain!" Crunch barked.

Storm growled and so the two then exchange their fists at each other engaging into a fist fight deliver hard punches at each other. Some cheering for Storm and some cheering for Crunch watching the fight. The fight continue for eleven minutes. Storm tackles Crunch to the ground deliver some punches but Crunch counters Storm and turns himself over and beats down Storm. Storm stop this and kicks Crunch off and punches Crunch in the face, Crunch wasn't going to go down easy, he then punches Storm across to the face backing Storm away from him and just before Crunch can do anything, Storm then counters Crunch and picks him up and start powerbombing Crunch on the ground knocking him out cold.

"Don't never mess with Storm." Storm scowled.

The people return to the party as some people checking Crunch wondering if he'll be ok. Tails and Blaze look at each other shrugging their shoulders and went back to their conversation.

* * *

><p>Vector DJing the party playing some music. He start playing <strong>2Pac – How Do You Want It<strong>. Bayonetta, Jeanne, Cana, Yoruichi, Nice Robin, and Poison gets up on stage and begin dancing shaking their bodies on stage to the song. The males ogled at them, cheering at them as they dance. Bayonetta even do a pose which making some of the males have a nose bleed and whistle like a wolf enjoying the entertainment.

Knuckles, Link, Fox, Gajeel and Ken playing a game of poker, Sora and Kairi making out on the floor kissing erotically and moaning together during their kiss, Dixie and Reiko having a drink together socializing, Brick and Murray having an arm wrestle challenge try to beat one another to prove who's stronger, Charmy, Lucas and Ness pulling a prank on Asura making him angry and he begin chasing the three rascals yelling at them for pulling a prank at him, Larry Lovage ask Erza Scarlet to dance which she oblige and takes Larry backyard and giving him a yard time and spinning him around making Larry Lovage dizzy while dancing with the Titania.

Sonic grabs a play of a piece of chicken thigh and three pieces of pepperoni pizza to get something to eat. Someone approaches to the blue blur hero tapping his shoulder to get his attention. Sonic turns around to face Dedede holding his stomach.

"Sonic where's the bathroom. I got to go bad?" Dedede asked.

"Over there." Sonic pointed.

"Thanks a bunch."

King Dedede rushes to the bathroom and locks the door and finally uses it. Sonic shakes his head and finds a seat at the table to eat his food. Sonic spot Anna taking Lee out to the backyard to dance, Ichigo lean against the wall hanging out with Chad and Toshiro, Tucker making out with Xion on the couch, Tails on the couch playing Borderlands: the Pre-Sequel, Raimundo flirting with some girls which he flirted with Powergirl to but he get sucker punched against the wall knocking him out cold, Tidus and Yuna talk spending time together, Ada sipping her glass of wine bopping her head listening to the song and enjoy her time at the party with a smile on her face, Nami, Chun-Li, Lucy and Amy went outside to the front to talk, Cana walking weird being drunk from having too much alcohol in her system. Sonic was about to go help Cana to get her sober up but all of sudden Axel, Sting, Paul, Renji, and Ike all approach and knew what they are going to do to her. Ike approaches to Sonic with a smile.

"Hey Sonic, where is the guest room?" Ike asked.

"Upstairs, first door on your left." Sonic answered truthfully.

"Thanks."

Axel, Ike, Renji, Paul and Sting takes Cana upstairs to the guest room. Snake and Samus exits the room and return downstairs to enjoy the party again. Shadow sees Juri socializing and the Korean female smile seductively at Shadow hanging out with him. Silver approaches to Silver and takes his seat.

"Hey Sonic, great party." Silver greeted.

"Hey Silver and thanks. Everyone is having a wonderful time here." Sonic responded.

"They are and so am I. Eating something?"

"Yeah. I didn't get anything to eat so I thought I get some grub. So are you looking for Blaze?"

"Yeah. She must not be at the living room. Do you know where she is?"

"She's at the backyard talking to Mirajane."

"Oh thanks."

Silver raises up on his feet and heads to the backyard. Sonic takes a sip of his can soda finishing his meal. Seconds later, his shoulder gets tap by someone behind him catching his attention. Sonic turns around looking her shoulder sees a silver hair woman with red eyes. This woman is Paine.

"Hey Sonic." Paine greeted.

"Hey Paine, is there something you need?" Sonic offered.

"No but would like to dance."

"Sure. Let's head to the backyard."

"No I want to dance with you on the couch you to give you a lapdance."

"Oh sure I can deal with that."

Paine smile, takes Sonic's hands and takes him to the living room set him on the couch and climbs on top of him to give the hedgehog a lapdance.

* * *

><p>Ratchet, Sly, and Jak talking, having a drink together, Clank and Daxter hanging out outside, Shego, Minerva, Larxene, Trish, and Sakura playing poker, Knuckles and Murray were arm wrestling as the crowd betting on who will win. Johnny Cage and Anna Williams seen making out on the couch in the living room.<p>

Sonic getting a lap dance from Paine sitting on the couch with her on top of him rocking and shaking her hips for Sonic to enjoy with entertainment. Sora comes in with Kairi holding her hand walking over to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic." Sora said.

Paine stop herself for a moment then kisses Sonic by the neck having Sonic to turn over to Sora and Kairi getting his attention while he had his hands groping her derriere.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"Great party and the guest room is already taken. Can we use your bedroom?" Sora asked.

"No I don't think so but you guys can do it in the bathroom upstairs if you like?"

"Sure sounds great. Come on Kairi."

Sora takes Kairi upstairs to the bathroom and have sex there. Sonic then returns back to enjoy Paine's lapdance.

* * *

><p>Vector DJing the party at the backyard playing some music. Vector then begin playing <strong>Fabolous feat. Jagged Edge – Trade it All Pt. 2<strong> changing the track. Kim takes Ron to dance so did Ulala dancing with Knights, Paul decided to dance so bop his head hanging out with Marshall Law, Nina Williams try not to dance but after getting the rhythm she decided to go with it and decides with Steve Fox. Eddie from SSX decides to dance and groove to the song getting attention by the crowd his moves. All of sudden, Beast Boy decided to challenge Eddie to dance off battle and so they begin dance to see who will win the dance off.

Silver watching the dance off smile and shakes his head and takes a sip of his can of soda. Someone approaches to the hedgehog so Silver turns his attention sees a female smiling at him as it was Lili.

"Hey there." Lili greeted.

"Hi um do I know you?" Silver asked.

"No you don't. My name is Lili, care to make out with me."

"Sure why not."

Lili smiled, makes out with Silver and takes it inside the house.

Asuke Kazama, Wonder Girl, Rogue, and Rainbow Mika outside the front talking and drinking some glasses of tequila. Crimson Viper down on her knees in front of Ken moving her bare breasts back and forth performing a paizuri for Ken to enjoy. Gray running away from Juvia wanting to have some alone time with him, Superboy and Miss Martian seen making out on the chair of the living room, Fox and Krystal seen talking sharing smiles together, Falco and Ike hanging out with Princess Peach and Lucina. She-Hulk, Ms. Marvel, and Black Widow seen talking in the party, Riku seen having sex with Tharja at the second couch as he thrusting his shaft in and out her in a doggy style position making the dark mage moan with passion.

"Yes. That's it big boy fuck me!" Tharja moaned.

Tail seen talking to Wendy Marvell getting to know each other until all of sudden, Ness and Lucas came in the living scream.

"FIGHT!" Lucas and Ness shouted in unison.

Tails and Wendy went outside the back at the backyard sees to boys fighting over for a girl name Sonya Blade. It was Johnny Cage and Lee.

"Look buddy, she's mine." Johnny Cage pointed out.

"I don't think so, she seems like she's not interest in you." Lee countered.

"Alright that's it, I'll make you eat those words."

Johnny Cage and Lee then engage into a fight over for Sonya Blade. The blonde shook her head in disbelief and decides go and hang out Link and talk with entering inside back in the house while the two boys go at it. Tails and Wendy look at each other, shrugging their shoulders and resume to hang out while the guys fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Part two coming soon everyone. Tune in next time.<strong>


End file.
